The Secret Nation
by Laengruk213100
Summary: Kitty gets stuck in a love triangle during an invasion. Will it end in a happy ending or will it lead to tragic moments?


**Hello readers, this a fanfic called "The Secret Nation". This was made a while back which was last summer in 2011. I have not made the story until now. Not a lot of people might not remember this. Today is the first chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

1979

Female Governor of Petropolis: Today, a missile that hit the capital city of China and killed dozen of civilians was fired from a American UTN Submarine.

1980

News Reporter: On this evening, the UTN government has reached a million missiles. Also, last week's nuclear test on China puts severe sanction on Le-Metru. Their leader responded saying it's to calm the aggression.

1981

News Men: Today, the Chinese-UTN War comes to an end with a UTN victory. Rebels who began fighting against this new government in their country were captured and killed. Meanwhile, Chinese civilians meet their new leader, Mata Nui and General Matau, the leader of Le-Metru. Matau had this to say at his speech.

Matau: The plan to bring peace to this country, will bring peace to the world, it's people and economy.

1982

News Woman: Today, Matau unites China and Taiwan, forming the Greater Republic of China.

1983

News Man: Peace talks between the US and Vietnam has stalemated, there for resuming the second Vietnam War. Meanwhile, a war in the Middle East causes a major blow to the world's supply due to damaged oil wells and pipes.

1984

News Woman: Although, cost at the pumps are ready to break the 20 dollar ceiling-

American Protester: The only good communist, is a dead communist!

News Man: Across the nation, civil unrest has intensified with the demise of the economy.

1985

Sgt. Hoffman: This is not a retreat nor are we abandoning our UTN allies.

1986

News Men: Under threat of annihilation by the UTN, Japan has surrender.

US Government Broadcast: Martial Law is now in effect. Excessive force will be used.

1987

News Woman: Hours after the President order freeze on bank withdrawals-

Hungry Woman: We don't know where we could get our next meal from.

"**TOA BIRD FLU KILLS HUNDREDS OF AMERICANS"**

News Anchor: The Mexican government has imposed strict immigration quotas effectively closing its borders to American refugees.

1988

Chinese and UTN annexation continues to spread throughout Asia despite Russia's laws.

August 1988

News Anchor: Today, the Greater Republic of China launched their latest communications satellite built by the American UTN, claiming it will bring a message of peace to the entire world.

An EMP hidden in the satellite detonates over North Korea, the world's most silent nation. The entire power grid is taken out

"**Chinese Forces seizes Vietnam and takes control"**

"**Chinese and UTN Troops controls North Korea"**

"**American UTN Paratroopers lands in Russia"**

"**Radiation filled Chernobyl divides Europe and Russia"**

"**Russian, European, and American military isolated and scattered. Declares war on the UTN government"**

The last image shows an American soldier getting shot and falls to the ground dead.

"**OCCUPATION BEGINS"**

* * *

At TUFF, everyone was doing what they usually do. Dudley, Keswick, and Chief were watching their favorite show "Quacky the Duck" while Kitty was talking to her dad on the computer, Robert Katswell, who was being sent to North Korea to deal with the invaders.

Kitty: So your being sent there?

Robert: Afraid so. I need to help get people out of there.

Kitty: Can you please be careful when you get there? Me and Mom worry about you.

Robert: I promise. Don't you worry. I'll be back home soon.

Kitty: Okay. Bye Dad.

Robert: Bye Honey.

The chat ends.

Dudley: Hey Kitty, want to watch the show with us? Quacky is going to tell something important.

Kitty: Why not.

She goes to join her friends to watch what was happening on the screen.

Quacky: Today kids, due to financial problems, we are putting the show on hold until the problem is resolved. See you next time and remember what Sharing Moose said.

Sharing Moose: Never rat out a friend to the cops.

Quacky: Not that you psycho.

Sharing Moose: I mean, don't forget to share.

Their favorite show ends just there with Dudley in disappointment.

Dudley: Oh man! I hate the world we're living in right now!

Chief: Calm done Agent Puppy. We're just dealing with a blow to the US economy.

Dudley: But what are we suppose to watch now?

Chief: The President has an announcement to make on the other channel.

The channel is turned to the president giving a speech on the current events happening.

President: My fellow Americans, I understand we are under economic problems, but not let's that keep us down. We will spend the rest of the money we have to hunt down the leader of Le-Metru and the UTN government. Once then, we will rebuild both our industry and economy. That is why we are sending the troops we still have to North Korea, a nation that has remain silent. After getting the job done of ridding of the invaders there, we will move on to China, reach the capital, and capture or take down the government. This is all I can say. Good luck to our troops and may their favor help in this new war.

TUFF's television turns off by the end of the speech.

Dudley: Hey doesn't your dad serve in the United States Marines, Kitty?

Kitty: Yeah.

Dudley: Don't sweat it Kitty, your dad is the most experienced soldier. At least that's what my dad said.

Kitty: Where is he?

Dudley: Working with the German military in a current operation. Wonder what he's is up to over there.

* * *

General Amsel: Alright fellow Germans, listen up. We have reports that the Russians are invading through the country in order to get more supplies for their army.

Daniel, the father of Dudley Puppy speaks up.

Daniel: Why are they doing this?

General Amsel: The Russians have been low on supply due to the UTN isolating them.

Daniel: So why us?

General Amsel: Germany has the most supplies here due to the war going on while the Middle East does not want them interfering. Last thing they need is Europe and Russia going to war with them. Our plan is to hold them off until they can fall back. If it fails, we will lose Berlin and other countries will go down with us. Another thing, if we can't push them back, the British will come in and help handle it. So now let's get ready with further interruptions.

A young private comes into the room in a worried way.

Private: General! The Russians made it past the defenses! We have to go with the plan now!

In a quick second, a missile hits the room of the building, knocking them onto the floor with a hole left in the wall. They woke up to see incoming enemy helicopters coming in to land.

General Amsel: German infantry! Do this for your country! Do not let it fall! Fire the RPGs!

An engineer in the room fires his rocket at one of the helicopters.

General Amsel: Good job.

Pvt. Dutch: Sir, we're taking fire on the ground. We need support.

General Amsel: Daniel, you and the men go support their team.

The soldiers rushes into the fire of the fight shooting all the few enemy soldiers trying to take the building. Then they rush out into the city to find their fellow brothers taking cover from the heavily fortified Russian in front of them. All of them ran to the covered area.

Daniel: Status?

Pvt. Dutch: Taking heavy fire from those Reds. We tried to hold the line, but they just kept coming at us. We ran here losing some of the men.

Daniel: Recommendations on taking them out?

Pvt. Dutch: We're out of grenades and grenade launchers. Anyone of you an engineer? We need air support.

Cpl. Mike: I am. Calling in air support right now.

Daniel: You think you can hurry up? We need to push them back now.

Cpl. Mike: Hold on... Still waiting... Got contact. This is Eagle 1-4, we need to bomb these Reds out.

Sierra 4: Roger. Taking them out.

Sierra sweeps the entire squad with the bomb strike.

Cpl. Mike: Thanks Sierra. We're moving out.

Pvt. Dutch: Ready to charge at these animals?

Cpl Mike: Same as you.

The Germans charges into the open battle while Russian MG fire is active. One of them gets his head blown up. Others either got shot or got injured by it. Injured men were left with their intestines hanging out, screaming in agony. Daniel was the first one to reach the MG nest. He takes them out with his only knife and pistol. Dutch and Mike came last to greet the successful soldier.

Pvt. Dutch: Good job. We can use the MG against them now.

Cpl Mike: I see incoming Russian enemy forces coming in to the east. Size is heavy. Must be the reinforcements coming to take down the General's Communication Office. If they reach it, they'll get the intel.

Pvt. Dutch: Put these commies down permanently!

Daniel fires the bullets into the bodies of the charging patriotic Russians doing their country proud. Blood bursts through them as the bullets penetrate their insides. The head of one of them blows up, squirting the inside fluid. A soldier gets his leg split apart causing him to fall straight onto the ground. Arms were torn apart, Caps were blown apart, fingers got shred, and their feet were ripped from them.

Cpl. Mike: Yeah! We're giving them the blood of our brothers! Keep shooting!

In a flash, Mike loses his face to a mortar shell. The result showed the inside of his face with blood dripping from it. Shredded pieces of the shell were attached to it. He finally collapses to the ground.

Pvt. Dutch: Oh my god! They got Mike! I'll kill you, animals!

General Amsel: Daniel, you have incoming mortar fire coming from the Russians of your location.

Daniel: You think?

General Amsel: We have to hold the line. Do not fall back.

Daniel: Do not fall back? It's suicide!

General Amsel: All for the good of mankind.

Daniel: Forget it. We need reinforcements.

General Amsel: Reinforcements are dealing with the USSR troops in the other parts of the city. You are on your own.

Daniel: We won't last long in this area. Heavy forces of them are killing half of our troops.

General Amsel: Shut up and follow orders already.

Daniel in rage turns off his contact.

Pvt. Dutch: Orders?

Daniel: He said we need to hold the line!

Pvt. Dutch: Forget that. We need to get out of here.

Daniel: I think we can call evac.

Pvt. Dutch: Sierra, are you there?

Sierra: Copy.

Pvt. Dutch: We need an evacuation chopper. We're are short on men here. Lost most of them to the MG fire. Others took quick shots from the Russians.

Sierra: Copy your last. Evac chopper near your position. Can you see it?

Dutch looks up to see a chopper casting a shadow above them. It's blade rips through the air. It then lands on to the ground while taking fire.

Pvt. Dutch: Spot it.

Pilot: You guys need to get in fast. Mortal shells almost got us while in the air. They could close in on us.

Daniel: Everyone, abandon positions. Get into the chopper.

Soldiers not injured got into the seats. Injured were carried to the chopper to be lay on the floor of it. Daniel and Dutch boarded it last.

Pilot: Everyone on board?

Daniel: Checked. Take off now.

Pilot: Understood.

The wheels of the chopper lifted off the ground and into the air. The pilot directs it in one direction that leads straight into the big action with shells firing at other choppers getting through.

Daniel: Why did you lead us into open air?

Pilot: Not my fight. The USSR are everywhere. Maybe we can get through like them.

An artillery shell hits their vehicle. Luckily, it only made a scrape.

Daniel: Fly out of here now!

Pilot: Okay!

The helicopter soars through the artillery fire while also dodging them. One of it shells damages the tail, but it was only minor. So everybody got out alive. Daniel knew he went against his orders. He would probably put under arrest after the war or during. However, his brave shepherd heart tells him he did the right thing. If he would be arrested the next day, a medal should be given to honor his bravery.

* * *

TUFF received a special guest to Petropolis the next day: The President. They all chit chat on how they can up with the problems going on throughout the states. After the talk, which lasted through the day which made Dudley bored because all they talked about were the economy, politics, and the nation civil unrest, it all came to the end at night. They had an after party. Dudley and Keswick went to the dance floor to boogie it down and by boogie it down I mean dancing crazy. Chief and the president were still talking about the future of the United States leaving Kitty alone at a table. Her date was suppose to show up, but he had other plans to get to.

Kitty: Great. Alone again.

Matoro was talking to someone when he spots a lonely cat woman sitting alone. He then talks to his friend.

Matoro: Who's that?

Russian UTN Governor: That would we Kitty Katswell, the best agent in TUFF.

Matoro: Isn't her father in the US military.

Russian UTN Governor: Yeah. The marine corp.

Matoro: Why is she alone there?

Russian UTN Governor: Apparently, her date didn't show up. She has been ditch a lot of times. Mainly for real reasons. The others are fake because they want to get away from way. Some believe she is boring.

Matoro: She can't be that boring. I listened to Stalin's speech before. I did not find him boring.

Russian UTN Governor: That's because you needed to pay attention to him.

Matoro: Still. I listened. I'll go over there to talk to her.

The Russian walks up to the table taking a seat. He spoke to her in order to get attention since she was staring down in a sad mood.

Matoro: Hello miss.

Kitty: Oh, hi. Don't you want to join in with the party?

Matoro: Not anymore. Why so down?

Kitty: My date possibly ditched me again. Every guy I gets bored of me since I talk a lot.

Matoro: I don't believe you would talk a lot. Go ahead, try me.

Kitty: Well as you know, today was a great day. We didn't got any DOOM activity since they were roller skating in the streets. Of course, they end up in a hospital when a truck came and hit them.

Matoro: Wow.

Kitty: I know, right. At TUFF, Dudley was basically doing what he normally does which was goof around. Keswick was busy working on Lady Keswick.

Matoro: Wait. Lady Keswick?

Kitty: Yeah. He tried to find a women to suits him. By the way, he might have come with his family from Keswickia. Although, it's now destroyed.

Matoro: Okay. Moving on.

Kitty: Chief was reading his romance novels which he doesn't want anyone finding out about. Of course I found out sooner.

Matoro: Romance novels? That's ridiculous. You know, a friend I had carried a journal. His name was Chernov. He got burned to death by a German flamethrower.

Kitty: I'm so sorry.

Matoro: It's fine. He'll be remember.

Kitty: Anyway, all the guys were doing that while I was admiring the future Mr. Katswell: Eric, the water delivery guy.

Matoro: Wait what?

Kitty: He's handsome. I want to have four kids with him and have a pickett fence around our house.

Matoro: Four kids? I also want that amount of number.

Kitty: Strange coincidence huh?

Matoro: Yep.

Kitty: You know, this is amazing.

Matoro: What?

Kitty: No guy can talk to me this much and listen.

Matoro: Maybe those guys were just idiots.

Kitty: Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you want to go check out TUFF tomorrow?

Matoro: Sure.

Kitty: Great. See you soon.


End file.
